Incomplete
by sexy.uesugi.shuichi
Summary: Shongfic. HxK. Sort of OOC. Kurama and Hiei have broken up. But why? And what lengths are they wiling to suffer before they realize that there is no one else to complete them, but each other?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an older fic that I wrote. I think I was like 15 or 16 at the time. It's a song fic to NSYNC's Incomplete. I thought I was swet at the time and just happened to think up a plot at the time. Anyway, yeah, I was going through some old file of my and I found it and thought "Hey, this seems good enough to post on . So, I did, and here it is. Hope you like. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or it's characters. Enough said.

Chapter 1

"He means so much to you, and you hurt him. What kind of lover are you?" Hiei laid in bed with his face buried in his pillow. It had been three weeks since Kurama told him that he no longer wanted to be with him. It broke Hiei's heart, but in a way, he knew it would never last; he was never meant to have that beautiful fox to begin with. "But you still love him so much... Why couldn't you just tell him how you felt? Are you that much of a coward?"

No matter how he looked at it, he still felt that it was his fault. He didn't blame Kurama for leaving him. Kurama deserved better. He deserved someone who could give him all the things that he couldn't. Kurama needed someone who wasn't afraid to admit their feelings to him, someone who devoted their love and life to him fully. That would never be him.

...

He was so lonely now that Hiei wasn't around; he wouldn't deny that he missed the youkai, that he still loved him... But how could he ever be happy with someone who never expressed his feelings to him?

Kurama sat in the park alone, watching the couples walk by, hand in hand, happily. One couple caught his attention. Two young boys, about his age, were sitting in the grass by the pond. They were holding hands and talking lightly to one another, ignoring the rest of the world; they were in their own special place. They spoke so lovingly to each other, with tender caresses and sweet kisses; they didn't care what anyone thought of them. They were in love and they intended to show the world.

Kurama sighed and stood from the bench; the park was too depressing. He decided to go home, where he could be alone and sort through his feelings.

"He means so much to you, and you left him. What kind of lover are you?" Kurama thought to himself as he walked along the path. "You weren't ever supposed to be happy in the first place, yet you were happy with him; it was your only chance and you blew it. It's your entire fault that Hiei's not here right now... You left him; you broke your promise and broke his heart. Now it's eating away at yours."

Kurama opened the door to his house just as the tears began to spill from his eyes; he did nothing to stop them. He slowly removed his shoes and staggered into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. There, he began to sob relentlessly, wishing more than ever that Hiei was there to hold him.

**Empty spaces fill me up with holes.**

**Distant faces with no place left to go.**

**Without you within me,**

**I can't find no rest.**

**Where I'm goin' is anybody's guess.**

Hiei sat motionless at the base of the large tree behind Genkai's temple, watching Yukina work in the garden. It was early in the afternoon and it would be a while before his sister would take a break, so Hiei used that time to do some more thinking.

"Did I ever deserve the trust and love Kurama gave to me so unreservedly? No. I never deserved his friendship, not alone his love. How could he ever think that I could make him happy? I could never make anyone happy. All I'll ever be able to do is cause him pain." Hiei leaned back and rested his head against the bark of the tree, closing his eyes. "It would be selfish of me to ask him to reconsider. I can't... He's probably much happier without me."

"...Hiei-san? Are you all right?" Came the soft voice of Yukina from her garden. This dragged Hiei out of his thoughts and he blinked his cherry red eyes open to meet worried identical ones. Yukina liked to think she knew her brother very well, and could always tell when he was upset. This time it was obvious to her, Hiei wasn't trying at all to mask his emotions. She placed her gloves on the ground and stood to walk over to the youkai resting under the tree and sat next to him. "Hiei, please tell me what's bothering you; you have been acting this way for days and I am very worried; please tell me, brother." Yukina pleaded softly, placing her soft hands over her brother's. "I want to help."

"..." Hiei didn't think that any one could help him, but Kurama told him, and even proved to him, that talking about it could ease the pain. He knew his sister was only trying to help him, but he still could not fully bring himself to believe that Kurama had left him; no amount of talking could lessen that pain.

"Brother?"

"I... I have something to ask you." He started out, in a shy, soft voice. "Never my life have I had anyone one who I cared about as much as I do Kurama. Growing up I was never taught how to love or express my feelings, only how to suppress them. I don't know how to show him... How do I show Kurama how much I care about him?" He watched Yukina blink; she squeezed Hiei's hands and smiled at him softly.

"I knew there was... _something_... going on between you two. I never thought you would come to me for help, Hiei-san." Yukina leaned over and sat next to Hiei on the grass at the base of the tree. "Now tell me, have you told Kurama how you feel? I'm sure he could understand more than anyone else could."

"I was going to try and tell him... but- but he left me." Hiei paused, averting his gaze to his lap. " I know it's my fault. I hid my feelings from him, in fear of rejection..."

"I see... I'm sorry Hiei-san." Yukina placed a reassuring hand on Hiei's shoulder and the fire demon let out a pained sigh. "I do not understand, though. Why do you think that Kurama would reject you?" The Koorime girl asked. "Though you won't admit it, Kurama is your best friend, and you mean a lot to him; I know, I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching. He cares for you, Hiei, like he cares for no other. He's probably insecure about his own feelings, and confused as to why you won't admit yours to him. He might think that you don't feel the way he feels about you."

"How do I know if he really loves me or not?"

"I know he loves you, brother. Anyone with eyes can see that. The question is: How does he know if _you _really love _him_?"

"I've tried to tell him... twice actually. But every time, I cannot form words into sentences adequate enough to express how I truly feel."

"That's because true love can't be put into words." Yukina smiled at her brother when he looked up at her with that almost innocent look on his face. "I'm going to help you, Hiei. Come with me." Yukina stood up and reached out a hand to help her brother. She pulled Hiei inside the temple by his hand and led him into one of the spare bedrooms and sat him down at the desk. Yukina pointed to the piece of paper on the desk and set a pen closer to Hiei. "I want you to write a letter to Kurama. Write whatever you want; it's your letter. You can take as much time as you want, I'm going into the city to meet someone and I will be back tonight."

Hiei blinked and picked up the pen in his right hand. He watched Yukina leave the room and close the door silently behind her, then turned back to the blank paper in front of him.

'Write whatever you want; take as much time as you want...' Hiei thought for a long moment. What could he write to Kurama that wouldn't make him sound like a fool? Hiei closed his eyes and drummed the pen on the desk just as a gentle gust of warm, summer night air breezed past him. All of a sudden, words began to form in his mind and he quickly leaned forward to write them down as if the wind would whisk them away as suddenly as it had brought them.

_To my dearest Kurama,_

_Would you believe me if I told you I miss you? Would you listen if _

_I told you I am sorry? I never meant to hurt you the way I did; _

_though I knew from the beginning that I would._

_Every night I've spent alone, here at Genkai's, I will admit, _

_I thought about you. So many questions with no answers raced _

_through my head and memories long since passed flash before _

_my eyes. Even after three weeks, I can still remember your scent exactly,_

_ the silky texture of your hair, the light tone of your skin, the beautifully_

_ rich voice that lulled me into a calm slumber every night. Everything about _

_you has been permanently etched into my mind. These memories are mine, _

_and mine alone; forever a keepsake of what I let go._

_My heart is heavy with guilt, Kurama. _

_I've tried so hard to tell you how I feel, but every time you looked at me with _

_those vibrant, young eyes, I held back. I couldn't do that to you, I thought. _

_But in truth, I was scared. Scared that I would one day give you my heart _

_and you would leave me._

_Please believe me, Kurama. I am sorry for the pain I have caused you. If I could, _

_I would take it all away, but I would only bring you more. But never doubt that I_

_ still... love you. I'm just confused right now; I don't understand these new emotions_

_ you gave to me. I just need time to sort all of them out, maybe then I will be able to _

_apologize to you're face. But until that time comes, goodbye Kitsune._

_With All My Love,_

_Hiei_

Hiei folded the letter in half and pushed it back on the desk, setting the pen down on top of it. He sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. He was exhausted. He stood from the desk, electing to take a walk in attempt to calm his restlessness. Sleep would not come easy for him tonight, just like it hadn't for three weeks; nothing would take his mind off of the fox, it seemed.

**I tried to go in like I never knew you.**

**I'm awake, but my world is half asleep.**

**I pray for this heart to be unbroken,**

**but without you all I'm goin' to be is,**

**incomplete.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Please Review If you like.

Chapter 2

There was a knock at the door and Shiori sat her cup of tea down on the table before standing. The knock was light; she almost didn't hear it, so she knew it wasn't one of the boys. Walking through the archway of the kitchen, another knock met her ears and she hurried her pace.

Upon reaching the door and opening it, she met Yukina, dressed in a light pink kimono, carrying a few shopping bags in her small hands. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, decorated with two onyx hairpins. The woman smiled delightedly at the girl and stepped to the side; she always enjoyed visits from Yukina, in truth, they had become close friends over the years.

"Yukina, I haven't seen you for days. Where have you been?" Shiori greeted her with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, Shiori-san, I've been so busy lately, I haven't had time to see you." Yukina replied with a giggle. She stepped inside and removed her white sandals, sliding them over against the wall. "I went shopping this afternoon and picked us up something to eat; I hope you haven't had anything."

"Not yet. Shuichi went out tonight, so I didn't make anything." The older woman laced her arm in Yukina's and walked her to the kitchen. Yukina sat her things on the floor and placed the brown bag with their food in it on the table.

"You said Shuichi went out tonight? Where did he go?" Yukina asked, reaching into the bag and pulling out two separate containers, setting them on the table while Shiori went to the kitchen drawer to get them eating utensils.

"I don't know, he didn't say, really. He's been acting strangely as of late, I've noticed, but every time I ask him about it, he says there isn't anything wrong. " Yukina nodded silently and went to the cupboard, taking out two plates for them. She sat them at the table just as Shiori sat down, and she sat as well, opening her own container. They both readied their plates and dug in with haste. "Mm... This is really good, Yukina. Where did you get this?"

"There's a new restaurant down town called the Sakura Steak House, Kazuma took me there last week on our date and I just fell in love with their food." Yukina smiled, pleased that Shiori liked it as much as she did. "I knew you would enjoy it too, so I picked us up some after I was finished with my shopping."

"How long have you been in town? It's getting rather late out."

"Only a few hours, I plan to take the bus back to the temple; it's scheduled to arrive in two hours."

"Oh nonsense, dear. I'll take you home, two hours doesn't seem long enough to catch up on all the things we missed out on these past few days." Both girls laughed. Indeed they missed their girl-to-girl talks, Shiori had admitted that it got lonely being the only girl in the house, and her son was never home anymore.

Voices tell me I should carry on.

**But I am swimming in an ocean all alone.**

**Baby, my baby.**

**It's written on your face.**

**You still wonder if we made a big mistake.**

Kurama found himself in the park again. Why he was here, he had no idea; his body was working of its own accord, since his mind was too scrambled to think of much, other than Hiei of course. There were fewer people now; the sun was setting and everyone was heading home. Everything felt the same... The same bench, the same pond, the same tree, and the same two boys snuggled together under it.

The redhead sighed and sat on the worn bench, which creaked in protest to the weight. His head was swimming; he long since gave up trying to divest his headache. Closing his eyes, he crossed his arms and leaned back on the bench. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity.

His emerald green eyes snapped open when he felt a feathery light caress on his cheek. He half expected to see ruby red eyes staring back at him. His eyes fell... They were blue. Kurama had to look again; those eyes were so pure and sparkled in the sunset. It was one of the boys from over by the pond. He was staring down at him with the sweetest smile on his face; Kurama couldn't smile back. He then noticed that the second boy was sitting next to him, smiling at him in the same manner; Kurama couldn't help but think they were after something.

"What do you want?" Kurama's voice was toneless, lacking that unique spark it always held. His usually youthful green eyes were dull and unreadable; or so he had thought.

"We couldn't help notice how sad you looked. W-we was just wondering if there was anything we could do to help? It's such a lovely evening and you shouldn't be alone. We could keep you company... that is, if you don't mind." The boy was so sweet, Kurama had to admit; he looked so innocent.

When he didn't answer, the boy sat next to him, opposite of the second. Kurama took that time to clearly take in their features. The first, soft-spoken boy, had light blond hair down to his chin, softened with brown highlights and baby blue eyes, the bluest he had ever seen. He wore tight fitting blue jeans and a white button-up shirt, opened slightly at the top. He was younger than him, around the age of seventeen.

The other boy, however, was older than both of them, in his early twenties. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore darker blue jeans with holes in the knees, a leather coat over a tight black muscle shirt, and black hiking boots. His eyes were just as soft, but the innocence was not there.

Kurama blushed slightly and turned his eyes to his lap when the youngest boy caught him looking at them.

"My name is Kiname Horinagata, and he's Kerugeme Hasenke. What's yours?"

"I am Shuichi Minamino..." Kurama's voice softened a bit, finding no reason to be unpleasant.

"You were thinking about someone, weren't you?" Kurama nearly jumped when Kerugeme spoke, and turned his face to look at him with curious eyes. Kiname chuckled lightly, placing a delicate hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Keru has always been able to read people like that. He was the one who noticed you sitting over here all alone earlier. We were kinda hoping you would come back." Again, Kurama's head turned, curious eyes now settling on Kiname. "Tell us why you're so sad, maybe we can help." Kiname's voice was so soft, so reassuring, how could he ever turn down someone's offer to help, especially this boy staring at him with the second most adorable eyes he'd ever seen.

"Well," he paused, gathering his thoughts. "There's this boy..." he paused again seeing that he now had the attention of both males. Kiname smiled delightedly at him.

"Ah, so another like us. I was starting to wonder if we were the only ones!" Kiname chuckled. "Tell us more about this boy, Shuichi."

"Well, I met him a few years ago in a dark alley by some old warehouses... I knew from the very second that I laid eyes on him, we would become close friends." For the first time in many days, Kurama smiled. Thinking about his long time crush brought back many happy memories, long before their friendship took its next step. "He's dark and mysterious, and he has the deepest, most richly toned voice."

"I bet he's handsome." Kerugeme spoke. He had a light smirk on his face as he attentively listened, staring off into the sunset. This made Kurama's smile grow.

"Yes, he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He's small, but powerful. He has raven black hair and the most mesmerizing eyes."

"He does sound beautiful." Kiname cut in, scooting closer to Kurama and bringing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"The only downfall to him is his attitude." Kurama let out sort of a half laugh, half sob and lowered his eyes to his lap again. "He's cold, and distant. He never liked to talk, or to be touched, and he separated himself from our group of friends. His isolation makes it hard for anyone to get close to him; it took me years just to get him to feel comfortable around me, to earn his trust. And even now... He still refuses to express his feelings, even to me." Kiname's eyes saddened at this and he brought a hand up to rest on Kurama's shoulder, as if to sooth him. "The truth is, after we started dating, things only got worse. He would talk less, and he looked so miserable, even more so than usual... Like his free spirit was somehow trapped. At first, everything seemed okay, but I started to notice in time, how his expression would change when I told him I loved him... That's when I knew..." His vision blurred and he bowed his head in some attempt to hide these emotions. "I knew then, that he didn't feel the same. So... I broke up with him; it's been three weeks today since I told him and he walked away without even so much as a goodbye." Kurama sniffled, wiping the tear from his eye with the sleeve of his jacket.

"That's so sad..." Kiname whispered, pulling Kurama into a hug. His boyfriend didn't seem to mind the comforting gesture, seeing it as only that. He was calm, his gaze almost passive. The younger boy gazed up at his companion, his eyes full of sympathy for the redheaded boy who had somehow wrapped his arms around his middle. "Keru..." He whispered, his smile has long since faded.

"This boy you speak of... This is the first relationship he's ever been in. He's been alone for a very long time, and affection is not one of his strong points." Kerugeme spoke in a relaxed tone. "You thought you were being patient with him, but has it ever occurred to you that you were pushing him into feeling all these new emotions too quickly?" Both boys turned to look at Kurama again.

"Two years I've waited patiently, I thought that would be long enough."

"Perhaps not, dear." Kiname thought out loud, brushing his nose against Kurama's silky tresses. "You know, when Keru and I first got together, I thought for sure that his rough attitude would never change. I tried all sorts of methods to get him to open up to me, but nothing seemed to work. He was so stubborn; I almost gave up all hope on ever hearing those words from him."

"What did you do?"

"He hit me." Kerugeme chuckled and leaned back against the back of the bench. Kurama blinked and sat up, curiously staring at Kiname, who was smiling.

"I didn't really mean to, but we got into an argument, and I guess my emotions got the best of me." Kiname stuttered lightly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"No one has ever had the courage to hit me before. He felt no fear, and I could tell he didn't regret doing it." Kerugeme paused, looking back out over the pond." I knew then, that Kiname trusted me enough not to hurt him; I would've killed anyone else, and he knew it, but he knew... somehow he knew I could never hurt him like that. The words just rolled off my tongue as if it was the easiest thing in the world. I don't suggest you go and smack this boy over the head a few times until he passes out. He's insecure, and though he stands proud out in the open, alone he is fighting to figure out who he is and where he belongs in this hellish world. Right now, more than ever, he just needs someone to hold him. He needs to know that your arms are a secure haven where he will always be welcome." Kerugeme paused again, and his eyes flashed towards Kiname, an almost imperceptible smile on his face. "Just because he has never told you, doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Don't be a fool and mistaken fear for impassiveness. He feels for you, but he hasn't the slightest clue how to express those feelings; he's never had to before."

"Sometimes, you don't need to hear or say it, Shuichi. Sometimes love can be expressed in other ways. The smallest gesture, a smile, an affectionate hand, even silence. Showing the other how much you value your relationship is a great start." Kiname brushed a few stray pieces of hair out of Kurama's face and lightly ran his index finger down the redhead's nose, causing both of them to smile. He wiped the tears from Kurama's evergreen eyes and took his hands in his own. "Come with us, we will walk you home. A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be walking on these streets alone." Kurama let out a sobbed laugh and stood with the boys and they made their way out of the park. Kiname still held on tightly to one of his hands, and he was quite surprised when Kerugeme laced his fingers in his other.

Kurama sighed and smiled up at the big full moon. The boys had succeeded. He felt much better; maybe tomorrow he would go see Hiei. Silently, he thanked Inari for these two boys; they were just what he needed.

**I try to go in like I never knew you.**

**I'm awake, but my world is half asleep.**

**I pray for this heart to be unbroken,**

**but without you all I'm goin' to be is,**

**incomplete.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The gently blowing wind felt good on his heated face. The scent of earth surrounded him, the trees giving him a sense of security. He hadn't even been walking fifteen minutes and he already felt more relaxed. The forest had that effect on him.

He missed the forests in Makai. Boundless, vast biomes that weren't as willing to give up their secrets. He loved running through them after it rained; the smell so thick he could taste it always appealed to him. Now he seemed content to walk; a slow, timed pace.

The moon cast shadows onto the forest floor though the thick foliage above, causing little specks of illumination to dance on his face, every once and a while, when the light hit them just right, his eyes would sparkle.

He breathed in deeply, listening to the insects chirping around him. The sound wasn't as annoying as he always thought before; it was actually quite consoling. It meant peace, tranquility. The somber wind was there, blowing ever so slightly, making a few stray bangs brush and tickle his small nose.

It was rare, he mused, that he could travel so easily through the Makai, he was always fighting, always on alert. He never actually had the time to take in Makai's natural beauty. Beauty...

His thoughts drifted back to Kurama. Before they were together, he had no problem being alone, he enjoyed it actually. Things were different now. A moonlit walk, pleasing as it was, felt unbefitting without his fox by his side. Things he used to love to do by himself, now felt so empty. He felt empty.

He had always believed that part of him was missing, but now everything inside him just... felt out of place. His heart had once been made of stone, and now it had a gaping hole in it. A void that only Kurama could fill. As the days progressed, he realized just how miserable he was before he met that cunning kitsune, and with time, perhaps they could be friends again, if only friends. Having Kurama there with him, by his side again, basking in his cheerfulness, was better than not having him there at all.

**I don't mean to drag it on,**

**but I can't seem to let you go.**

**I don't wanna make you face this world alone.**

**I wanna let you go.**

Kurama closed his bedroom door behind him and removed his shirt, throwing it in the hamper near the bathroom door. There was a light smile on his face when he reached under his pillow and grasped his journal firmly in his hand. Pulling it out, the kitsune made his way over to his desk chair and sat down, propping his feet up on the desk.

He opened the book to the last entry he composed, flipping to the next, blank page. Kurama reached into his drawer and pulled out a pen and began to write frivolously.

_Dear journal,_

_I thought that today was going to be the worst, but actually, as it turns out, it was marvelous!_

_I woke up tired and sore from tossing and turning all night, as usual, immediately in a wretched mood. I didn't eat any breakfast either, luckily my mother wasn't home or she would have had a fit over that._

_Like all the other days for the past three weeks, I felt restless, so I decided to take a walk. I went to the park and sat on the bench Hiei and I always used to sit on while eating 'sweet snow'. I didn't much feel like being there at all; it reminded me too much of Hiei. But for some reason, I ended up sitting there for almost an hour._

_I saw two boys there; they looked so happy together, and I wished nothing more than for that to be us, sitting in the grass, talking sweetly to each other._

_I went home shortly after. I barely made it in the front door before I started crying. I wanted so badly for Hiei to be there and comfort me. It felt like I was dying... I ended up crying myself to sleep, waking up a few hours later with an enormous headache._

_I left again; I needed the fresh air._

"Something you want to tell me, dear?" Kurama jumped, nearly knocking the chair over with him in it. His head jerked towards his bedroom door to see it wide open and Shiori leaning against the frame, her arms crossed.

"M-mother, you startled me." The redhead sighed with a fake smile, slipping his legs off of his desk to sit in the chair like a normal gentleman. Shiori went though a series of expressions before settling on determination.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Hiei had an argument? I'm your mother, I think I have a right to know these things." She didn't move, nor did her expression.

"How did you find out?"

"Yukina came over tonight. She told me everything. I suppose Hiei told her."

"...Oh." Kurama paused. He sat his journal on the desk and watched his mother walk casually over and sit on his neatly made bed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but there was so much going on; I was upset. I wanted some time to think things through before I told anyone about it. I guess I wasn't really sure if I made the right decision." Kurama stood slowly and walked over to the bed to sit next to his mother. He brought his legs up and crossed them Indian style, turning to face her a little.

"It's been three weeks, Shuichi. Have you made up your mind yet?" Shiori placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Have you even talked to Hiei since the fight?" When Kurama shook his head, the woman sighed and wrapped her arms around the redhead and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you still love him, Shuichi?"

"...I do. I still love him so very much."

"Then what are you doing here?" Shiori asked, sitting upright again. "Hiei's a good boy; he deserves someone like you. I know you make each other happy, and that's all that matters to me. But if this is what it's going to be like, I'm not sure this relationship is a good idea." Shiori paused. "... You're not a little boy anymore, Shuichi. I can't make these decisions for you. This is between you and Hiei, and if you still love each other, I don't see any reason you should be apart."

"I don't know if he still loves me... It never felt like he loved me in the first place, that's why I broke up with him."

"Love works in mysterious ways, dear. Maybe Hiei's just not ready to take that step yet. Maybe he's not sure if you're the one he wants to be with."

"Maybe he thinks they're all lies..." Kurama mumbled and turned to gaze out the window. The sky was dark now.

...

Ten in the morning. He was surprised that he was able to sleep in, and he wasn't tired or sore this morning. Blinking open rested green eyes, he slowly peeled back the crisp white sheets and crawled out of bed.

He stretched lazily and made his way over to his closet and rummaged for a light colored outfit; it was supposed to be hot today. Finding a suitable piece, he pulled it from the closet and donned the clothes in a hurry.

For the first time in days, he actually felt hungry, starved really. It wasn't so much as he hadn't been eating, it was the low intake of food that tipped the scale drastically.

After brushing his hair, the redhead slipped out of his room and downstairs, finding that his mother had left for work already. He smiled as he thought about the conversation he had with her just the night before and absentmindedly went to the refrigerator.

Promising to stay true to his word, he intended to go see Hiei today at Genkai's. He was nervous, to say the least, having no idea how Hiei would react to his visit. It had been a month and three days since the last time he saw the youkai, since he last gazed into those bloody red depths, and lost himself.

Just as he set the carton of orange juice on the counter, he was consumed by dejected sobs, sliding down the cabinets to his knees. His chest ached terribly, and the tears seemed to fall harder with every broken gasp. His heart was being torn apart from the inside, and he knew, there was only one being in all of the three worlds that could release him from his anguish.

"Hiei... Hiei. I-I just can't live without you..." He cried, pressing himself further into his arms resting on the cabinet doors. "I just can't--." His eyes widened a fraction, his breath hitching violently. Not bothering with the orange juice he had left out, he quickly got to his feet as made a mad dash to the front door. With tears in his eyes, some clinging still to his cheeks like ice, he ran from the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Genkai sat on the porch with Yusuke and Keiko, watching Yukina play amongst the blue jays and sparrows in the grass. It was such a cheerful morning, she mused, rain would be unearthly. The old woman sighed in content, sitting back in her rocker and cradling her tea in her lap. It was definitely quieter around the temple without Hiei around, it was almost unnerving. The Koorime was always silent, and kept to himself, but one would know of his absence immediately, and as much as she hated to admit it, home wasn't home without Yukina's grouchy brother, or any of the Tentai for that matter.

"Speak of the devil." Genkai mumbled. She gazed out into the distance, and instantly knew the red headed being approaching was Kurama. Her eyes narrowed in worry at Kurama's desperate pace. Something was dreadfully wrong, and she had a feeling...

"Yukina!" The kitsune called, frightening the birds into the trees. He saw her ruby eyes widen just before he fell into her lap crying. Yukina was shocked beyond words. All she could do was sit there with her mouth slightly open, her small hands resting in the kitsune's flaming red locks. The detective and his girlfriend were just as astonished, gapping openly at the sight before them.

"Y-Yukina, please..." Kurama choke out, fisting her kimono tightly. "Where is he? Where is my Hiei..."

Yukina's eyes softened and she bowed her head. With every sob, she could feel her heart breaking for Kurama. How was she to tell him he was too late? Slowly, the ice maiden reached into her pocket, and pulled from it a piece of paper. She placed it in his trembling hand. She knew what the letter enclosed, and with tear-filled eyes, she watched the kitsune sit up and slowly open it.

Everyone watched on, silently, holding back their own tears. To see the thousand year old, almighty youko break down and bear his very soul to the world, was the most tragic occurrence any of them could imagine. Even the wise, unmovable Genkai could not suppress the turmoil stirring in the pit of her stomach as she watched the redhead read the note.

A heartrending cry escaped the soft lips of the youko merely moments after he studied the letter thoroughly. The tears then fell, from everyone's eyes. They weren't stupid; they knew the reason of that cry. Pain, loss, defeat, and deception, all voiced within a single wail.

**I try to go in like I never knew you.**

**I'm awake, but my world is half asleep.**

**I pray for this heart to be unbroken,**

**but without you all I'm goin' to be is,**

**incomplete.**

He was nearly a quarter mile away from the temple. Striding slowly along the path etched through the weaving trees. He glanced around the area with vague interest, his observing mood lost with the night's calmness. He wanted gravely to run back to the Makai and never return to the world that brought so many painful memories, but for some reason, his heart refused to let him.

It was then that he heard the anguished cry echo through the forest. That cry... That unmistakable scream of pure suffering sounded almost like... Hiei's eyes widened drastically and he ran in the direction of that cry, faster than any eye could follow.

As he reached the clearing of the temple, he stopped dead in his tracks. His gaze fell on the redheaded kitsune on his knees, bent over, his head against the ground with his hands clutched at his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Yukina was rested beside him, her gentle arms wrapped around his back, holding the trembling youko. The tears were evidently shed, ice blue hiruseki surrounded both beings crumpled on the ground.

Hiei's heart sank. What had happened? Why was Kurama here? Why was he crying like that? Why was _everyone _crying? What was Kurama holding in his hands?... Oh...

"Oh no... Kurama." Hiei whispered and took a hurried step forward. Yukina was the first to see this, and in surprise, she pulled away from Kurama, leaving one hand resting on his shoulder. She watched the pained expression on her twin brother's features sharpen with each step he took. All of a sudden, Hiei didn't look like the coldhearted demon everyone thought he was.

Yukina was about to speak, but with a finger against his lips and a shake of his head, her voice was hushed at once. She simply moved away from the sobbing kitsune and stood at a distance. Her garnet eyes closed, and her small hands folded in front of her kimono.

When he was finally within reach, Hiei soundlessly slid to his knees before the youko, close to his side. Was it the truth, or was his mind just conjuring up more lies? Was Kurama really there, crying because of him? Suddenly, it didn't matter anymore. His fox was in pain... _His _fox.

**Incomplete.**

Hiei reached out tentative, trembling hands. He stopped as he felt his heart throbbing in his chest, his hands pausing mere inches away. Biting his lip to cease it's quivering, his hands began their pursuit again. Calloused fingers wove though flaming red locks covering the kitsune's face, settling on cold, soaked cheeks, just in time to feel another tremor envelop Kurama's body. Carefully, he lifted the boy's head, smoothing back the hair from his face. The tears still fell uncontrollably from emerald eyes, and were threatening to break from Hiei's.

"H-Hiei?" The voice was barely a disbelieving whisper. Hiei cringed.

"Kurama..." He had to stop. The feelings within him were threatening to engulf him. It was painful. To see those eyes turn to him and look right through his very soul, yet not believe it to be real.

Kurama fell into Hiei's chest, burying his face in the deep black fabric of the youkai's cloak, wrapping his arms around him in a desperate hold. Hiei clenched his eyes tightly closed as little beads trailed down his cheeks and landed on the earth, solidified into dark red orbs. His breath hitched and he snaked his arms around Kurama's neck, holding him just as close. He thought then, of how much he cherished his relationship with the human-youko. How much pain and suffering he had brought to his kitsune over the past few years. It was overwhelming.

A forbidden friendship had blossomed into the deepest and rarest kind of love between the two of them, and against all odds, it only grew stronger by the minute. He cared very little, if any, of what others thought of them. Obstacles and walls threatened to tear them apart constantly, but their unspoken love for each other always carried them through.

"I love you so much..."

If he had ever wondered why he fell in love with Hiei in the first place, it was all made crystal clear on this day. Never before had Hiei been so open with him, showed him the full face of his heart. Though cold, and distant most of the time, Hiei cared for him more deeply than anyone had ever cared about him. He had taught the disgruntled little Koorime how to love over time, taught him that love gave him strength and something worth living for.

"I thought I lost you..."

"You will never lose me, Kurama; I am yours forever." Hiei lifted his beloved's face up to gaze into his emerald green eyes. Cupping the porcelain-like face in his hands, he caressed Kurama's cheeks, and placed a sweet kiss upon his lover's lips, silencing his whispers and sobs.

"Hiei..." The name rolled off his tongue like the sweetest of wine, a whisper of a thousand 'I love you's', and a promise to never let go. They gazed into each other's eyes for the longest time, admiring their features, passionate affection clouding all pain, and extinguishing all doubt, leaving them with nothing but the warmth and love they felt while in the other's arms.

"I love you... Kurama."

...

Stars littered the peaceful midnight sky, and the crickets chirped merrily in the distance. The warm air was just as soothing as it was relaxing. The park was deserted, as it usually was at this hour. Nothing could seemingly break the calmness of the darkness that surrounded them like a blanket.

"Keru?" A soft voice rose along with the waves of water rolling onto the bank. "How do you think Shuichi is?" Smiling lips met his in a tender lip lock, followed by a gentle hug as both gazed out into the abyss.

"I'd like to think his heart isn't so incomplete anymore..."

Complete


End file.
